First Kiss
by Grimmynette
Summary: Kieren/Simon. Focus sur les sentiments de Simon lors de leurs premier baiser. ( fin S02Ep03)


Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Me revoilà après un bon moment d'absence ! Je reviens presque tous les jours pendant un mois là, pour le NaNoWriMo !

1 jour = 1 couple dans mon défi perso. J'écrirais un OS ou Drabble chaque jour pendant tout le mois de Novembre. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Donc pour notre 1er couple, nous avons Kieren et Simon, de la Série In the Flesh ( d'ailleurs, Disclamer : rien de m'appartient, le même blabla que d'habitude) 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était tard quand on frappa à la porte. Les coups étaient rapides, effrénés. Simon se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de voir Kieren. Le brun s'inquiéta aussi tôt quand il remarqua l'état du rouquin. Une de ses lentilles avait été enlevée, du maquillage avait coulé comme si il avait pleuré et sa respiration frénétique montrait qu'il s'était pressé pour venir ici.

Kieren entra et ne dit rien, toujours le souffle court. Il se tourna pour faire face à Simon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le brun de plus en plus inquiet pour le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il voulait juste reprendre son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Simon marmonna un « Kieren » pour que le concerné réagisse.

Le rouquin se jeta sur ses lèvres, faisant reculer Simon, surpris de cet acte. Mais le contact de leurs lèvres libéra quelque chose, des sentiments que chacun avait tenté d'enfouir par respect pour leur amie commune.

Simon posa ses mains sur le cou de Kieren, pour approfondir le baiser. Il n'en pouvait plus, Kieren avait détruit les dernières barrières qui lui restait. Le brun avança d'un pas pour se rapprocher du plus jeune. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin du contact de l'autre et aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce moment. Leurs gestes étaient presque automatiques mais tendres.

Kieren s'accrocha timidement au pull de Simon. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, depuis ils s'étaient croisé dans le cimetière.

Simon s'était douté des regards un peu jaloux de Kieren quand celui-ci avait vu Amy se jeter dans les bras du grand brun. Kieren avait bien vu que Simon aimait bien le regarder. Et ses gestes tendres ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent, surtout à cette soirée, quand ils s'étaient mis à l'écart du feu pour discuter. À la base, Kieren n'avait que cherché un moyen de partir de Roarton et avait finalement trouvé du réconfort auprès du plus vieux. Le regard, la main, le réconfort, le message était plutôt clair mais aucun n'avait vraiment osé faire quoi que ce soit sur le moment.

Mais maintenant tous les non-dits qui les concernaient avaient été balayés par ce long baiser. Ils s'aimaient. Simon était désormais sûr, ce n'était pas juste du désir, mais bien de l'amour. Mais malheureusement, tout en lui était en train de s'effondrer : ses certitudes, ses convictions. Son amour pour le jeune homme était bien plus fort que ce en quoi il croyait, et Simon ne se doutait encore pas jusqu'où il irait pour Kieren…

Kieren brisa le contact. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le temps de quelques secondes. Le rouquin écarta délicatement le mains de Simon et baissa les yeux. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder, de laisser faire. Il sentait bien que le jeune homme était encore travaillé par quelque chose.

Kieren se recula, releva les yeux. Simon le fixait toujours, ne sachant que faire. Il avait parfaitement conscience de la présence d'Amy dans le Bungalow et n'osait pas faire de bruit. Le jeune garçon devait s'en douter aussi, car il partit le plus vite possible, sans un mot.

Simon ferma la porte quand il vit Kieren disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda Amy, près de l'encadrement de porte qui séparait le couloir de la cuisine.

\- Kieren.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Je..J'en suis pas vraiment sûr, répondit Simon en essayant de garder son calme et son stoïcisme.

Mais Amy n'était pas dupe et sentait son ami troublé par quelque chose.

\- Simon, ça va ?

\- Oui oui, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dit-il pour couper court à la conversation.

Le brun passa à côté de son amie pour rentrer dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et alla directement s'allonger. Ses pensées étaient en ébullition, et toutes tournaient autour du jeune homme qui venait de l'embrasser. Il se sentait déjà déchiré entre Kieren et ses devoirs auprès du prophète mort-vivant, et il ne savait pas encore à quel point cela allait empirer….

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à mettre en favoris aussi, si cela vous dit.

Bye~


End file.
